


Red of Wing and Red of Fire, what's the way to Quench my Desire?

by Merlioske, Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Arthur POV (just for a scene), Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Conquerer and the Conquered, Demon Prince, Happy Ending, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merlin POV, Merlioske-friendly, Slavery, Top Merlin (Merlin), at least I think so, demon!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Prince Merlin never wanted to rule the demon realm. Ruling was boring. Having fun top side with all the squishy humans on the other hand? Now that's fun~Except... humans are boring, just like mum had warned him and Merlin is /this/ close to flipping the whole entire castle he had /just/ conquered.but... but who's that? who is that human, that shines like the sun even in chains and makes breath catch in the demon prince's lungs...?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914007
Comments: 27
Kudos: 222





	Red of Wing and Red of Fire, what's the way to Quench my Desire?

**Author's Note:**

> all the thanks to the most wonderful [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn) for a beta <3 you're a goddess~~~~

~x~

There was a commotion outside the throne room. He stretched atop the throne, his wings flexing and making the nobles cowering in the hall squeak and shiver in fear. He didn't bother repressing the eye roll.

 _Humans_ , he thought with a derisive sneer on his face, _just as pathetic as mum had warned. Just as weak, and snivelling and boring --- oh hello there, and just---_

"Who might this be?" he purred, standing up from the throne in one fluid motion and gliding down the few steps, stopping before the shackled men his demon guards had shuffled into the hall. 

The humans around had begun to buzz with either excitement or despair, he couldn't really tell. He didn't really _care_ , to be quite honest. Not with this… magnificent creature before him. 

He was tall and broad and blond and his eyes were the clearest blue and were radiating such pure _hatred_ right at him it sent shivers of delight down his spine. 

He smirked, letting just a tiny bit of fang show, and watched as the men beside _his blond godling_ paled further and began trembling. A few drew jerky warding sigils in the air before them. He almost snorted - warding sigils? Against _him_? Did these humans not know anything at all? 

His gaze refocused on his human then. He didn't pale. And he didn't cower. He stood tall and proud. He stood strong, and he still looked murderous as all hells. His blond hair glinting in the setting sun, spine straight, jaw clenched… He looked magnificent. 

"... my crown," his godling spoke and the demon cocked his head to the side, curious. 

"What was that?" he asked, eyes still trailing over his godling's body, his torn clothing only making him more tantalizing. 

"I said," the godling spat, "you're wearing my crown and I want it back."

The demon blinked. And then tossed his head back and laughed. "My my, aren't you precious." 

He turned then and snapped his fingers at his guards. "Get them all into cells." He took a step back towards the throne and stopped. "Except that one. That one stays."

The guards bowed before securing his godling at the foot of the throne. Then they shuffled the rest of _the king's men_ , weren't they -- just like his godling was… well, used to be at least, the _King --_ out. 

~x~

It took his godling three days. Three days of watching his people ruled by a demon. Three nights spent in the cold, damp dungeons that used to house only the most vicious of criminals; and had now become the home of his most trusted Knights. And him. Three nights, getting hackled, taunted and prodded by the demon guards. Three days of being chained at the foot of the throne, on his knees and at the demon's _feet,_ before he spoke. 

"What are you, then?"

His surprise was overshadowed by his utter delight of having finally waited his godling out. "King, apparently," he told his godling with a smirk and a wave towards the crown on his head. It sat there, crooked amidst his raven locks, gold glinting in candlelight. He, for one, thought it made his horns pop quite beautifully. 

His godling snorted. "You're no king."

He tossed him an amused look and twirled the chain that was connected to his godling's collar between his fingers. "Well, precious, at the moment? Neither are you."

~x~

A week now. That's how long his godling has spent on his knees besides the throne. After that first not-conversation they had, he hadn't spoken again and it was driving the demon insane.

He always got bored of ruling, which was why he hadn't taken his rightful throne back home, choosing to rather go out for some fun with the humans. But so far? 

He heaved a sigh. He was just _so bored._ Huffing, he jumped up from the throne and pulled on the chain he always kept in hand when he sat in the hall. 

"Come along, precious, I'm feeling like a walk."

His godling stumbled a little when he stood, but made no protest. He knew better by then. 

When they stopped by the chambers the demon had claimed as his own, his godling tossed a longing look towards the empty tub that had taken permanent residence in the middle of the room, as its new occupant loved taking baths. The demon noticed. 

A small smirk curving his lips, he tugged a little on the chain, as he stepped up to the tub. "Feel like a dip? I bet you do, after so long spent in those cells…"

His godling glared. The demon chuckled. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal - I make you the most luxurious bath you've ever had and you… you tell me your name."

His godling did a double take. "You don't know… my name." 

He sounded so baffled he didn't even manage to phrase it as a question. 

The demon shrugged, unwilling to explain how finding it out had become a… somewhat of a goal, for him. "Do we have a deal?"

A few moments of consideration earned him a hesitant nod. "But bath first."

The demon chuckled. "Aren't you a smart one, precious."

Waving a hand over the tub filled it with steaming water, and, as a bonus, he got to witness his godling's jaw drop open. _Mmm, what a lovely mouth… the things I'd like to do to_ \--- Shaking off the errant thought, he snapped his fingers and a few vials, a few pouches and what looked like a rock floated to hover above the water. 

"You're…" 

The demon, who was very carefully measuring out the different quantities of liquid and dry ingredients he was pouring into the water, hummed in question. 

"You're a sorcerer” came the rough whisper. 

The demon arched his brow. "A what now?"

He waved the containers away and turned back to his godling. "You're not naked yet!" 

The godling raised an eyebrow at the pouting demon and slowly, mockingly raised his chained arms to full view. 

Had he had the capacity for it, he'd have blushed at that. "Right. Of course." A quick glow of his eyes and the chains as well as the collar rattled to the floor. The demon motioned for his godling then, all pomp and mock seriousness. "Have at, precious."

He watched, almost unblinking, as his godling shed the rags he was wearing and stepped into the tub. He was completely unable to stifle the moan at the perfect temperature of the water as he sank below the surface. He then sent a curious glance to the demon. "You… What did you do to the tub? It's far more comfortable than it used to be."

The demon smirked again, leaning against a bedpost and watching his godling soak. "Cushioning charm. Now, don't you owe me a name for my efforts?"

His godling sent him a _look_. The demon did not, in any way, shape or form, swoon. 

"This is hardly what I'd call the _most luxurious bath I've ever had_." The mocking tone grated. 

Eyes narrowing, the demon took a step closer, raising his hand slowly. "Oh? In that case, I should just get rid of it, shouldn't I?"

"No!" his godling yelped quickly, waving the demon away. "... Arthur,” he whispered, his tone betraying his desperation for the water to stay.

The demon blinked, his hand lowering. " _Ar_ thur. Ar _thur. Arthur_ ," he purred happily, enjoying the way his godling's cheeks turned crimson. "My name ---"

"I don't care," Arthur interrupted just as quickly as before. "I really, really don't."

The demon bit down a pout. Then a slow, devious grin stretched across his lips. "But how will you know what to scream then?"

Arthur blinked at him and it was so innocent, so pure, that the demon caught himself swooning again. 

"Why on earth would I---"

The demon trailed his eyes, _intently,_ over all the naked skin, his gaze far too caressing to be misunderstood.

"Oh." 

Ar _thur_ flushed all the way down to his chest, the demon noted absentmindedly, wondering just how much further he could force that flush go. 

"Oh indeed, Ar _thur_ , oh indeed."

~x~

The demon sighed explosively. Ever since he had allowed his godling the bath and had the illuminating conversation about the _name thing_ , he had kept him beside him at all times - by his feet while he played at ruling his godling's subjects; chained to his bedpost at night while he slept. He had allowed his godling to change too - it seemed like a waste to put him back into his old rags after going through the effort of letting him bathe after all. So, the demon had graciously allowed him free reign of what used to be his wardrobe, thus leaving his godling in loose tunics and lovely well-fitting breeches.

The first few days his godling had been skittish, seemed to… be expecting _something_ to happen, but the demon found himself, for what very well might have been the first time, reluctant, to take an unwilling human. 

They didn't talk much, and when they did it was mostly barbed insults. Ar _thur still_ hadn't asked for the demon's name, and he hadn't offered again. 

It's just that… he was so damn _bored_ . The kingdom was at -- he shuddered at the concept -- peace. There was no war to fight, no enemies to kill, there was… just… peace and contentment and the subjects weren't even cowering anymore! They seemed _happy_ , of all things. The demon scowled at the simpering lord that was begging for something or other at the foot of the throne. 

The demon sent a quick glance to his godling - _he_ on the other hand, was listening most intently. Scowl intensifying, he huffed -- he did so hate being ignored. 

"What do you think, Ar _thur_ , should I acquiesce to his request?" he asked, mostly joking, but when the golden head snapped around to face him with a serious and hopeful expression, the demon gulped. 

"I---" the godling started, but then the light in his eyes dimmed and he dropped his gaze. "It is not my place."

The demon hummed, turned sideways on the throne and tossed a leg over the armrest. "That it is not indeed. Request denied."

He reveled in the flinch his response inflicted on his godling far more than in the wail of despair from the lord. 

~x~

"You desire to rule again." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. 

Arthur blinked up at him from his regular spot beside the throne. 

"You desire to sit here, on the throne, instead of me."

Arthur still said nothing, and the demon snarled, yanking on the chain and forcing his head up. "Answer me."

One blond eyebrow rose in defiance. "You've yet to ask me a question."

The demon smirked. "Careful there, _majesty_ , you wish not to anger me."

Arthur's lips twitched. "Still not a question though."

The demon scoffed and loosened the chain, turning back to the humans still currying for favours. 

And that was it. 

~x~

And then, one day, it wasn't. 

The demon could tell something was different as soon as his guards led the last batch of the petitioners in. His godling straightened up where he was kneeling, his attention fixed firmly on… The demon's eyes narrowed. 

"You there, come," he growled, snapping his fingers, and his guards shoved a female human forth. There was a sharp inhale from below the throne, and the demon wondered if his godling desired the female. She _was_ beautiful, he observed in mild annoyance - long raven hair, expressive eyes, figure to rival a succubus. And he'd know - a cousin of his _was_ one, after all. 

He did not bother listening to her plea - he kept his eyes fixed firmly on his godling. Who was going tenser by the second. When the female had been quiet for a bit and the demon had still not said a word, his godling turned his head and the demon _saw_ the effort it had taken him to reign in the flinch upon seeing his eyes on him. 

"So, Ar _thur_? Should I acquiesce to her request?" the demon asked quietly and saw his godling shudder, his control on his body slipping just a little. But a little was enough. 

"I---" he started and then clamped his mouth shut. 

"Well?" the demon prompted, a gleeful smirk on his face. 

The female stood frozen, her already pale face draining of its remaining colour as she finally raised her eyes high enough to see who it was that was kneeling by the demon's feet. 

"...yes." It was barely a breath, not that that posed any difficulty to the demon's ears. 

"I can't hear you~" he sing-songed, feeling an irrational _need_ overcome him. 

"Yes. Yes, you should." His godling forced the words through gritted teeth, his expression stony. 

The demon hummed, faking consideration. He wondered if his play-acting was as obvious as he was making it out to be. “No, I don’t think I will. Request den---”

“ _Please_.”

The demon froze. In all the weeks, during all the humiliation and the insults and the degradation, not _once_ had his godling uttered a plea. And now? For some, some _female_ , he was lowering himself thusly? The demon seethed, felt the dark magics in his blood rise, felt the air around them shiver. The female winced, and the demon raised an intrigued brow - could she sense it? His magics? That was… curious. Still, not a priority at the moment. Not at all.

“Hmmm…” the demon purred and pulled on the chain harshly, forcing his godling to stumble to his feet. He continued pulling then, until his godling stood right between his open legs. “Told you you desired to rule. But see, precious, there's only one throne and since I'm sitting _on_ it _,_ you'd have to sit… right… here." His eyes were glinting when he held his godling's gaze. "How bad do you want to rule again, Ar _thur_?"

“I… I don’t, that’s not what---”

“Oh? Don’t you? But I thought you wanted to overrule my decision. And only rulers make decisions, Ar _thur_.” He jerked the chain again, pulling his godling into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“N-no, I was just… I--- ah!”

He looked absolutely stunning, with his face flushed and his eyes wide with embarrassment, the demon noted. He couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“You were just… what, precious?” he purred, letting his hands trail lower over his godling’s back to grope at the globes of his ass.

Gasping, his godling finally looked into the demon’s eyes again, catching his gaze. “Asking a favour.”

The demon’s eyebrow rose. “A favour? Of me?” he chuckled, shaking his head a bit, not so much in denial as in surprise. “Who do you think you are, to be asking favours of me, hmmm?” he hissed, his eyes flashing, but his godling did not flinch. Didn’t so much as drop his gaze.

“Please,” he repeated quietly, “She’s… she’s important to me.”

“Is she now,” the demon growled, tossing a glare over his godling’s shoulder, catching the female’s gaze and locking their eyes together with a thread of his dark magics. She was _not_ strong, not like his godling. She flinched and she trembled. And then she whimpered, and _that_ was when the frozen figure on his lap moved again. Shuffling over a little, his godling wrapped his chained arms around the demon’s neck as best he could and leaned in, until his lips were grazing his ear. A hot puff of air blew across his skin, distracting him enough for the female to tear her gaze away with one last pained whimper.

“Please, _Merlin_.”

The demon froze. And then a slow grin stretched across his face.

“Request granted.”

~x~

“You owe me now, you do realise that, right, Ar _thur_?~”

The demon, _Merlin_ , was humming happily, as he flitted around the chambers that used to be … well, _used_ to be the king’s. Used to be his.

He stifled a sigh. “What do you want?”

The demon stopped, turned towards him and cocked his head in question.

“I hate being indebted.” Arthur managed a nonchalant shrug, from where he was soaking in the tub, with his chin propped on the edge.

Merlin hummed. “Well… it _was_ a big favour, all things considered, so naturally, I would expect something of equal value in return…”

“Which would be what?” Arthur was quickly running out of patience, and even the relaxing herbs the bath water was infused with didn’t seem to be doing much in the way of helping him stay relaxed.

The grin that split across the demon’s face did not inspire confidence.

“Well?” Arthur asked again, trepidation settling heavy in his chest.

The demon licked his lips, his eyes trailing across Arthur’s wet, naked skin, and the ex-king knew what was about to be asked of him before that… before _Mer_ lin so much as opened his mouth.

“You.”

Arthur’s eyes closed and he took a deep, calming breath. When he opened his eyes, the demon was _right there_. Only years upon years of Knight training prevented Arthur from flinching away.

“Did you hear me, Ar _thur?”_ the demon purred, and Arthur couldn’t quite stop from swallowing reflexively.

“Yes, I heard you.”

The demon smiled then, and offered him a hand up. Taking one last steadying breath, Arthur took it. 

~x~

For some reason, he had expected it to be all… demonic-like. He had expected to be thrown onto what was once his bed, he had expected to be torn into and ravaged, he had expected claws tearing into his flesh and fangs sinking into his neck. 

Instead, the dem--- Merlin --- had toweled him off with almost soft touches, had led him to the bed and pushed him down with a finger to the middle of his chest. 

He had crawled over his body, had run his hands all over, making Arthur shiver, making him respond. He had looked into his eyes, had given him a moment to turn away and then he had kissed him. 

It was slow and harsh, all the passion, all the need that had been accumulating over these long weeks exploding right out of the demon. Arthur felt a hot tongue run over his lower lip, felt the sharp sting of fangs nibbling it when he failed to open his mouth immediately. 

He opened up then, for the exploration, for the numbing pleasure of the demon's kiss. Humming into his mouth, Merlin ran his hands over his chest, shoulders, back again, pausing in his learning of Arthur's body to rub and pinch his nipples, making him gasp and arch into the kiss. 

Arthur felt him smile against his mouth and growled, running his own hands across the demon's shoulders and behind his neck, twisting his fingers into raven locks and pulling. 

"Get on with it." He tried for stern and unaffected. What came out, however, was breathless and dazed instead. 

The demon chuckled. "Impatient hmmm? There's no need to hurry, precious, we've all the time in the world~"

With that, he leaned in to kiss him again. This time, Arthur was ready for him, though, and took over the kiss, nibbling on the demon's lip, licking into his mouth and pulling his tongue into his own mouth and sucking. 

Merlin let out a sound at that, and when he pulled away, his eyes were all pupil. Arthur smirked. And even if it was a little wobbly, it was still a smirk and as such, he considered it a win. 

Merlin's hands trailed down his flanks and sides, rubbed soothing circles across his hipbones, reached for his thighs and coaxed them open before settling in between. 

"Has anyone ever taken you before?" The question was surprisingly gentle. 

Arthur still flushed crimson. Still bit his lip. Yet he held the demon's gaze all the same. "No," he breathed and saw more than heard Merlin's breath hitch. 

Without saying anything else, the demon's eyes glowed and when he reached lower, the finger that circled Arthur's perineum was wet. 

The first finger felt weird. Arthur kept tensing from the unfamiliar sensation and his brow kept scrunching, but soon enough his body adjusted. Soon enough there was a second fingertip probing him alongside the first, and for some reason, it was easier to take two fingers than one. 

He gasped at the third. 

Began shuddering at the fourth. 

The demon watched him writhe with an unblinking stare, cataloguing each reaction, each twitch, each sound. 

"E-enough, I… I can't… I…" Arthur's words trailed off into a whine, his hands grasping at Merlin's shoulders, trying to pull him closer or push him away, he… he didn't even know anymore, his body was firing off too many signals and he felt like he was about to go mad. 

"Merlin, please, enough."

The demon chuckled, and it sounded rough. "Patience, precious. Trust me, you need the prep."

Arthur glanced down and froze, blinking. It took him a few tries before he cleared his throat and finally managed to force the words out. "That… there's no way that will fit."

Merlin straight up laughed. "Oh worry not, precious, it'll fit." 

Arthur whimpered. When Merlin spread his fingers inside him and began moving them, Arthur swore. It felt like his whole body was a live nerve and he… he couldn't take much more. When in doubt… use what works. 

" _Mer_ lin, please~" he breathed, placing nuzzling kisses under the demon's jaw, and felt his thrusting stutter. 

"Naughty naughty, aren't you, precious," the demon hissed and pulled his fingers out. "But fine. Your wish, and whatnot," he finished, flashing Arthur a crooked grin before flipping him over without so much as a blink. 

Arthur did not squeak. He did not. He was a king and ---

A hot, heavy weight blanketed his back then, and a deep, sinful voice was at his ear. "Relax now, precious. Relax and let me in."

There were hands on his hips, pulling him up to his knees, and there was a mouth, planting biting kisses all along his nape. 

And then there was pressure, and something large, far larger than the four fingers he had taken, was forcing its way inside him. 

Merlin's slow slide punched the air from his lungs. By the time Arthur felt the demon's pelvis against him, he could swear he could taste him at the back of his throat… he felt just so _so_ full. 

He couldn't help it. The gasp. Nor the shudder. Nor the instinctive push back he tried to do, making the demon hiss and grab his hips to stop the movement. 

The chuckle Merlin let out? Arthur felt it reverberate through his whole body. He whined, mindless, speechless, and reached back, wrapping his hand around Merlin's neck, pulling him down. He turned his head, searching out the demon's lips on feel alone, kissing him deep and filthy, begging with his lips. 

And really, Merlin had no chance against that, not really. 

Pulling his hips back, he pushed back in, slow but hard, making Arthur yelp. 

Smirking against his shoulder blades, the demon repeated the motion. Then did it again, and again, and again. With each push he went harder, and faster, changing depth and angle, pulling more and more sounds out of Arthur. Sounds that were half-formed words and half-formed attempts at his name.

Arthur, all incoherent and babbling and demanding more. 

Merlin pulled back, sat on his haunches and pulled Arthur back onto his cock, sliding in even deeper, and Arthur screamed, his own cock spurting out his release, untouched. Merlin's eyes went wide, even as he was pulled right over the brink himself, Arthur's pleasure carrying him harder than he ever remembered before. 

“ _Mer_ lin…”

~x~

His godling was curled up on his chest and was radiating absolute contentment. Merlin congratulated himself silently on a job well done. 

"Guess we're even now hmm?" the demon hummed, toning down the humour. 

A soft puff of air accompanied the snort his godling let out, before his arm tightened around Merlin's chest. 

"Aren't we?" he couldn't resist needling some more. 

A bleary eye opened up to send him an annoyed look. "You really think that my first time is only worth one lousy favour?" the ex-king tsk'ed and shook his head disappointedly. "I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, your majesty."

Merlin bit down a grin. "Really now. What is it worth then?"

Arthur raised himself on an elbow and gave him an as serious as he could, considering the circumstances, look. "You," he stated simply. "You took me, so now you have me. And I have you in turn. You're mine now." His eyes glinted then. They held the promise of mayhem and blood and destruction and they sent a most delightful shiver down Merlin's spine. "And if you stray, I'll end you."

 _Humans are nothing like you said after all, mum,_ the demon prince thought in wonder, holding his human king close, _they're not boring at all._

~x~

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love and life and FOOD. plis feed us, we hungy Q-Q

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Keep Your Fiends Close...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924211) by [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien)




End file.
